Severs of a radio station and the like supply information associated with music being broadcast by the radio station via a network. The information includes a song name, an artist name, a name and number of a CD (Compact Disc) or the like on which the music is recorded, a release year, a selling agency, a date and time of the broadcast. Personal computers (PC) and the like acquire the information.
Conventionally, there is proposed a system in which a broadcast detail information provision server memorizes information associated with music broadcast by a radio station. When the broadcast detail information provision server receives a request of retrieval of information from a radio-equipped cellular-phone, the broadcast detail information provision server makes the radio-equipped cellular-phone display the associated information that corresponds to the request on its display (see Patent Document 1, for example).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-92556 (paragraph number [0008] to [0079], and FIG. 1 to FIG. 9)
However, the acquisition of the particular associated information typically requires predetermined user operations of PCs, cellular-phones or the like to access servers, and therefore the acquisition may be awkward. The user also can not obtain the associated information without listening to the broadcast in real time. Also, the-user can not obtain information about music being played on a radio station while listening to the broadcast of other radio stations. It is difficult to acquire the associated information of music at once.